Mixed Feelings
by Shining Friendship
Summary: [Set during XMFC] Shaw's attack at the CIA reminds Charles how much Raven means to him and he vows to never put her in harm's way again. However, when Erik witnesses just how close the adoptive siblings are, he points out something important to his best friend. (Charles/Raven, implied Erik/Raven & Hank/Raven)
1. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **The idea for this fic came to me out of the blue and seemed like something that could've happened in XMFC, so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Home sweet home. Charles hadn't been on his family's property since the day he and Raven left for Oxford, and now he was back with his new teammates in tow. It felt strange to have so many people in his home after spending years with an absent mother and stepfather, but in a good way. Like it was meant to be. The tour was over, the day was done, and everyone was settled in their rooms for the evening.

Dressed in navy blue and forest green flannel pajamas, the telepath climbed into bed and was about to turn off the lamp when he sensed someone approaching his room and heard a soft knock seconds later. The door opened and his adoptive sister stepped inside, wearing her white bathrobe over a light blue nightgown.

"Raven, is everything all right?"

"I had a nightmare," she replied, walking towards him.

"About what?"

"Darwin getting killed."

Her words spoke volumes and pierced his heart, making him once again feel guilty for not being there when Shaw attacked her and the others at the CIA. All Charles could think about was the last thing he said to her before leaving for Russia with Erik and Moira, how cold he was towards her, and then seeing the piles of rubble from what was left of the facility when he returned. Shaw murdered countless government agents, convinced Angel to join his side, obliterated Darwin, and intended to start World War III. He was a monster. What if he killed Raven that night? Charles could've lost her forever and she would've died thinking he was disappointed in her. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn't disappointed in her. He was proud of her for wanting to avenge their fallen friend. It proved to him how brave she was. His concern for her safety outweighed his admiration for her bravery, though.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Charles, you can't be everywhere at once."

"That's still no excuse. I vowed to always keep you safe and I failed. I left you unguarded and that madman—"

"Stop. You can't think that way. I'm fine."

"How can I not think that way? I almost lost you."

"You're not going to lose me," she promised, sincerity shining in her blue eyes. "I'm right here."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles. "You mean everything to me, love. Never forget that."

"I won't," the blonde smiled. "Will you read to me?"

More than happy to oblige her with their nightly ritual, Charles pulled back his covers and Raven walked to the other side of the bed. After she removed her robe and tossed it on the empty armchair, she slipped between the sheets, curled up next to him and pressed her head against his chest. He used his right hand to grab a novel off his nightstand, while his left wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Being this close to her… feeling her soft touch… it somehow made his fears wash away—if only for the moment. He would never take his sister for granted again. The telepath chose one of her favorites, Charlotte Brontë's _Jane Eyre_, and opened it to the page he left bookmarked, the start of Chapter 24. He cleared his throat and began reading to her, laying his head on top of hers.

"_As I rose and dressed, I thought over what had happened, and wondered if it were a dream. I could not be certain of the reality till I had seen Mr. Rochester again, and heard him renew his words of love and promise…_"

When he finished reading the chapter a half hour later, Charles looked down and found a blue-skinned Raven asleep in his arms, peaceful and content. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. He knew he should rouse her, or carry her down the hall, that way she could sleep in her own room. Even though they weren't blood-related and both adults, some might consider them sleeping in the same bed inappropriate. A week ago, he probably would've felt the same way. Things were different now. He could say she needed her sleep, that he didn't want her to have another nightmare, but those reasons would only be half-true. He wanted to keep her in his bed—er, by his side—for more selfish reasons. This girl was the most precious thing in his life. She was his whole world and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything take her away from him. Not Shaw, not the CIA, nothing. He would follow Erik's advice and train the others, because they needed to be ready for whatever the Hellfire Club may throw at them, but he would keep her close from now on. He would never put her in harm's way again.

Making sure not to wake her, Charles reached out to turn off the lamp and darkness filled his bedroom. The comfort of Raven being in his arms was heartwarming, yet it was impossible to wish they could stay like this forever. All he could do was be thankful for what he had right now and hope that another perfect moment would come again soon.

* * *

Raven awoke to clear blue skies and sunlight streaming through the windows the next morning. Alarmed by her surroundings, she shot upward and nearly leaped off the mattress when she saw that she was in Charles' bed, his arm draped over her waist. Switching back to her human form, the last thing she remembered was him reading _Jane Eyre_ to her. She must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way. When they were children, she would often seek him out after having a bad dream and sleep beside him. As the years passed, her nightmares lessened and she stopped coming. Instead, whenever she drifted off while he was reading to her, he would either let her sleep on the couch or carry her to bed. Why not this time? The question left her puzzled and oddly curious.

"Charles," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Charles, get up."

"It's too early, darling," he protested, eyes still closed. "Give me one more hour and then I'll be ready to function."

"Why didn't you wake me? I spent the night with you."

Her last statement got his attention and made the telepath aware that he might have to explain himself. He opened his eyes and tried to play off her concern with his irresistible charm.

"Is that a bad thing? In my experience, most women have a very different reaction the next morning."

"You know what I mean," she blushed, almost giggling. "We're not kids anymore. You could've woken me up and kicked me out of your room when you were done reading."

"I didn't want to."

Surprised by his words, the blonde studied him. "Why not?"

Charles brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."

Knowing where this affection was coming from, she tilted her head slightly and sighed. "You're still thinking about Shaw's attack."

"I am thinking about _you_," he interjected, a hint of aggression in his tone. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"You won't have to. I told you that last night."

"The closer we get to Shaw, the more dangerous our mission will become."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to fight?"

"No, but I want you to promise that you'll listen to me and stay close."

Stunned to her core, Raven was tempted to tell him off. How could Charles ask her to agree to such a request when they both knew what was at stake? She recognized the love and concern in his eyes, however, and the shapeshifter couldn't bring herself to object. No matter how much it seemed he took her for granted at times, she knew how much he cared for her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"I promise."

Relieved by her response, he sat up and kissed her temple. "Thank you."

"Can we get up now? I'm starving."

"If we must."

The pair tossed their covers aside, climbed out of bed, headed for the door, and the blonde opened it. Just as they were about to step into the hallway, she saw Erik, who stopped walking towards the staircase upon noticing the scene before him. Uncombed hair, wrinkled pajamas, and the adoptive siblings' faces looked like those of two children with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"My, my," he smirked smugly. "What do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue the story? Please review!


	2. Complicated

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved my story in the first chapter. Your support encouraged me to keep going. Hope you all enjoy the next installment. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Stunned speechless, Raven's cheeks turned beet red with embarrassment in front of Erik. What could she or Charles say to him when their current state left little to the imagination? Nothing intimate happened between them, yet the thought of telling others that they slept in the same bed made her cheeks burn even more. It was too early in the morning to insist they were having a friendly chat. She could say that she wanted to wake Charles up because she was excited about their first day of training, but that felt childish. Out of ideas, the blonde almost breathed a sigh of relief when her adoptive brother spoke up, a stern expression on his face.

"Raven, go have some breakfast. We'll be down shortly to join you."

Following his orders, the shapeshifter said nothing and proceeded to go downstairs. As the two men stared at each other, Erik did his best to resist the urge to laugh.

"I knew you were close, Charles. I just had no idea you were _that_ close."

"Don't be absurd. My sister had a nightmare last night and I comforted her. She fell asleep while I was reading to her."

"And what, you didn't have the heart to wake her?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Sounds like an excuse to keep her in your bed. Get tired of waiting for Moira?"

"Quit insinuating that my love life is a Greek tragedy. It's not amusing."

"I disagree."

"You know how much that girl means to me. I would do anything to protect her."

"What about when she's older?"

"What about it?"

"Well, you don't expect her to stand by your side forever, do you? Haven't you noticed her with Hank?"

"It's a crush. Raven has them all the time. She likes a boy for a few weeks and then she loses interest."

"You really think that's all it is?"

"Of course. She has me. She doesn't need anyone else."

Erik raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She has you?"

Realizing his poor choice of words, the pacifist intellectual found himself stuttering. "That's—That's not what I meant."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"I shouldn't have to convince you of anything. She's a kid."

"She's a woman," his best friend interjected. "The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"For what?"

"The inevitable."

"I don't follow."

"She adores you, but you're holding her back. If you don't stop trying to control her life, she will eventually resent you for it and you will lose her—probably to someone who recognizes her potential."

"I have been living with Raven for almost 20 years. I think I know her a little better than you do."

"Perhaps I understand her more than you care to admit."

"Raven's parents tried to kill her. Before we met, she had to steal and beg for food. I took her in and gave her a home. She would never leave me."

"What if she did?"

"She wouldn't."

"Hmm," Erik mused, saying nothing else.

He headed for the stairs and Charles followed him down to the kitchen. When they got there, they spotted Raven at the table with Hank. The pair were eating breakfast together, scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. The socially awkward scientist was grinning at the pretty blonde while she laughed over something funny he said to her.

The telepath studied them, trying to tell himself that what he felt wasn't jealousy. It was brotherly concern. The longer he gazed at the would-be couple, though, the harder it was for him to hide the emotions on his face. Or in his heart. This girl was his adoptive sister. She was single and allowed to flirt with men, but those facts didn't ease the foreign pain building in the pit of his stomach. Raven had just come from _his_ bedroom, having slept all night in _his_ bed, and now she was gushing over Hank. It finally dawned on Charles why she asked him about dating if they didn't know each other—if he didn't see her as family. His role in her life had constantly changed over the years from friend to brother to parental figure, yet the lines were getting blurrier the older she got. When Raven entered into her adolescence and boys caught her attention, his protective instincts kicked into high gear and he watched her like a hawk eying his prey. None of them got past first base and she came home with him every night. It was a comfort he never knew he had until this moment. No matter how much he valued Hank's help to the team and considered him a friend, Charles would've given anything for history to repeat itself. But the young scientist wasn't another random guy. He was different. The physical appearance of their mutations—his feet and her scaly, blue skin—gave them a bond, a shared desire to look normal in a world that may never accept them. The pacifist intellectual knew he should be glad that Raven found someone who truly understood what she was going through, but he couldn't. Instead, the conversation from upstairs plagued his mind. If she ever fell in love, he would be replaced, possibly forgotten. He would lose her for good.

Meanwhile, Erik turned his head to observe Charles' reaction to the flirtatious pair and wasn't surprised by what he saw. "Just a crush, huh?"

* * *

The first day of training was over and the telepath was exhausted. Everyone had a lot to learn before they faced the Hellfire Club. He had hope for his students, though. He pulled back his covers and slipped into bed, almost not hearing the knock at his door. It was Raven. Hesitant to be around her after the way he responded to her flirting with Hank that morning, he anxiously permitted her to come inside. She did and was dressed in a white nightgown, eager to talk.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but I need to ask you a question. Why were you looking at me funny during breakfast?"

"I wasn't looking at you funny."

"Charles, I know you. Was it something Erik said after I went downstairs?"

"It wasn't anything he said."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not."

"Then what was it?"

Afraid of where their discussion was headed, the pacifist intellectual couldn't make a reply. His silence felt wrong. If their positions were reversed, Charles would've demanded answers, yet the truth was too complicated for him to explain. Her persistence, however, was unyielding. He watched the blonde climb onto his bed, lay down beside him, and use her elbow to prop herself up.

"You were jealous of Hank flirting with me, weren't you?"

"I was a little concerned."

"Why? He's a nice guy."

"There's no such thing as nice guys."

"Like I haven't heard that a million times."

"You're attracted to Hank and he's attracted to you."

"Weird how that works," Raven joked until she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Does it upset you?"

"No, but I'm confused. We don't exactly have a 'conventional' sibling relationship—"

Charles stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her lift one leg. Smiling at him, she softly grazed her inner thigh against his manhood and the jerk from his erection caused him to gasp.

"What about now?"

* * *

**A/N:** Is this a dream or reality? Please review!


End file.
